


Messiah

by silvergreenroyalty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Día de Muertos, Especial, Halloween, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergreenroyalty/pseuds/silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Harry y Severus son los dos mejores investigadores que tiene el Ministerio de Magia. Luego de la guerra, ambos trabajan codo a codo dando solución a los problemas que los Aurores no pueden manejar.4to especial de Halloween/Día de Muertos. Espero lo disfruten. Aunque esta indicado como NC-17, no hay tanto contenido sexual.**Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Capítulo 1

El hedor a sangre inundaba todo el recinto y el hombre de ojos verdes tuvo que tapar su nariz. Normalmente esta sería una reacción normal de cualquier individuo ante el aroma a cobre y podredumbre de una escena como esta, pero sucede que este hombre de ojos verdes no era normal, así como esta escena no era normal, y esta reacción del hombre tampoco era normal, no cuando había visto horrores innombrables en la guerra, y esto era peor que esos recuerdos.

La escena tomaba lugar en una casa mágica, y parecía más una escena del crimen muggle que un crimen mágico. El primer indicador era la sangre. No se confunda mi querido lector, los magos podían ser tan violentos y psicópatas como el muggle más enfermo y retorcido, pero una gran diferencia entre ambos mundos era la sangre.

La sangre en el mundo mágico era considerada sagrada, al igual que cualquier fluido o parte del cuerpo. Lo que no era inusual dado el numero alarmante de pociones “prohibidas” y “de verdad prohibidas” que existían, desde multijugos hasta maldiciones que se transmitirían por generaciones enteras, pasando por las adopciones de sangre, todas ellas usando sangre, semen o cualquier parte del cuerpo como piel o cabellos.

No, incluso un delincuente de la peor calaña posible en el mundo mágico, aun desmembrando un cuerpo, hubiera desterrado la sangre de su víctima y quemado el cuerpo antes de desvanecer las cenizas. Ni siquiera Bellatrix Lestrange dejó sangre detrás de ella. Macnair incluso, a pesar de su gusto por ver brotar sangre cálida de un cuello animal o humano, no importaba, incineraba los cadáveres de la bestia o humano que hubiera tenido la desdicha de convertirse en su víctima.

No, esta escena parecía más el trabajo de un muggle loco que encontró a las víctimas, de alguna forma, indefensas a sus retorcidas maneras de matar. Se trataba de una familia mágica de cuatro integrantes: un anciano, dos adultos jóvenes y un niño. El niño era el único que estaba sin daños aparentes, exceptuando la falta de pulso y respiración, en su cama infantil en forma de hipogrifo bebé, niño el cual, si uno no supiera mejor las cosas, se pensaría que estaba durmiendo simplemente.

El anciano había sido clavado a la pared y usado como diana de dardos, excepto que los dardos eran los cuchillos de cocina, usados para convertir al anciano en alfiletero. La madre había sido atada a una silla y a la mesa de cocina y forzada a consumir cantidades ingestas de comida, antes de que su estómago se reventara y luego, como si fuera una especie de carnicero demente, fue seccionada en partes.

Pero el padre… el padre había sido lo peor. No había una sola parte de él que no hubiera sido reducida a papilla mediante fuerza bruta. Su cráneo se había molido con golpes hasta que la masa encefálica se había convertido en un pure sanguinolento y el resto del cuerpo era irreconocible, excepto tal vez, a una especie de carne molida con todo y hueso.

Hasta aquí, el hombre de ojos verdes podía pensar que fue un muggle, pero el niño era la clave. Un análisis hecho con su varita, determino que el niño había muerto mientras dormía mediante la maldición asesina.

Bien podía ser un dúo mágico-muggle de asesinos, pero luego, los análisis mágicos al resto de las víctimas, revelaron también rastros de la maldición _Cruciatus_ y ningún rastro muggle apareció en el análisis de toda la escena del crimen.

Era un hecho poco conocido que los muggles también dejaban un rastro de magia, muy tenue y casi imperceptible, así que la ausencia de una segunda firma de magia, incluso “magia muggle”, indicaba que esta dantesca escena del crimen, era obra de un solo mago o bruja.

Mientras el hombre de ojos verdes seguía lanzando hechizo tras hechizo de análisis, un cuervo sobrevolaba los alrededores, observando todo a su alrededor y grabando en su mente todo lo que aprendía mientras estaba en el cielo. Cuando pareció haber absorbido todo a su alrededor, voló hacia la ventana abierta de aquella casa donde estaba el hombre de ojos verdes y entró raudo por la ventana, volando hasta posarse sobre los hombros de aquel hombre.

—¿Miraste los alrededores? —Pregunto el hombre de ojos verdes y el cuervo asintió—Bien, dejaremos que entren por fin los Aurores, no quiero volver a discutir con ellos sobre “haber contaminado la escena”—.

Ambos, cuervo y hombre, salieron de aquel lugar y entonces entraron varios magos vestidos con túnicas escarlatas, lanzando hechizos y encantamientos dedicados a ocultar más que sacar cosas a la luz.

Harry Potter, el hombre de ojos verdes, era parte de los aurores también, solo que su puesto era lo que se llamaba “complicado”. Después de ser auror durante dos años, y habiéndose saltado infinidad de reglas, pero cumpliendo los objetivos de las misiones al 100%, el jefe del departamento y el ministro de magia, decidieron crear una división especial de investigación.

Harry Potter era el primer detective mágico con permisos especiales. Una especie de detective con permisos de espía, es decir, estaba autorizado a usar “métodos no ortodoxos” mientras no hubiera papeleo sobre ello. Y parte del problema del porque habían tenido que crear su puesto, era su compañero de armas, Severus Snape.

Severus Snape libró Azkaban gracias a los testimonios de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, las memorias de Albus Dumbledore y los testimonios de los alumnos que estuvieron en Hogwarts bajo su mandato. Pero habiendo sido mortífago y para que el público no clamara por su sangre, se le había “condenado” a rendir “servicio comunitario”, dándose de alta como auror y teniendo el mismo problema que Harry Potter, multitud de reglas infringidas pero una taza de éxito del 100%.

Creado el puesto de Potter, sencillamente se le dio un puesto igual a Snape y a ambos se les coloco como compañeros. Ambos eran animagos registrados (bajo estricto secreto y nadie del ministerio podía hablar de sus formas), pero la forma de gato negro de Harry no servía tan bien para merodear a distancia como era la de Severus, que era un cuervo. La forma de Harry servía mejor para verificar un lugar de cerca, y sobre todo, cuando había una situación de rehenes.

Por irónico que parezca, y a pesar del volátil carácter de ambos, como pareja de investigación su tasa de éxito era abrumadora. No importaba que tan difícil u horrible fuera un caso, o pocas pistas hubiera para seguir, ellos dos siempre obtenían al culpable… un poco maltratado a veces, pero siempre lo conseguían atrapar.

Pero este caso, incluso Harry noto que Snape no estaba tan tranquilo como siempre cuando viajaba en su hombro, y dado que él había sido un mortífago del circulo interno, apenas un peldaño debajo de Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange… bueno, el hombre ciertamente había tenido suficiente visión de cosas horribles. Si él no podía mantenerse tranquilo, eso decía mucho sobre lo horrible y extraño que era este caso.

Una vez que llegaron a su oficina, Severus voló fuera del hombro de Harry y se transformó al vuelo, aterrizando sobre sus dos pies en la mullida alfombra del recinto. Harry no habló sino que se puso a organizar las cosas para hacer café. Habían logrado instalar una cafetera muggle y Severus se había vuelto adicto rápidamente al café hecho en ella.

Una vez que ambos tuvieron sus respectivas tazas del oscuro líquido, se sentaron en sus respectivos sillones de su sala de estar.

—¿Qué está pasando por esa cabeza tuya, Potter? —Pregunto Severus luego de varios sorbos del amargo brebaje que amaba.

—Que quizás estamos tratando con un mestizo. Un nacido muggle hubiera sido catalogado como psicópata desde la escuela, pero un mestizo a veces no es inscrito en el sistema educativo muggle. Y no veo a un sangrepura criado para desterrar o cremar cualquier rastro biológico, dejando tanto del mismo desperdigado en una escena del crimen—.

Severus sorbio otros tragos de café antes de contestar—Odio cuando tienes una idea lógica Potter—Harry sonrió sarcásticamente—Pero creo que concuerdo. Un sangrepura difícilmente podría dejar tanta sangre y partes corporales por todo el lugar y un nacido muggle no contaría con su magia para todo, y habría encontrado otras formas de eliminar los cadáveres. Además, toda la escena del crimen parecía…—Severus dejó al aire lo que iba a decir, sin saber cómo terminar su idea.

—Si, lo sé, también sentí lo mismo: parecía un “escenario”—.

Severus sorbió otro poco de café antes de contestar—Si tuviera una teoría más sólida la diría, pero como solo tengo conjeturas, mi mejor apuesta sería que está tratando de emular algo. Tendremos que buscar casos mágicos donde hubiera masacres y casos muggles con la misma temática. No estoy seguro de si debemos incluir al niño o no, porque es la única nota discordante en toda esa carnicería—.

Harry asintió sin decir nada y ambos hombres se sumieron en sus pensamientos mientras bebían su café.

* * *

Dado que Harry conocía más de computadoras (gracias a los días que paso oculto en la biblioteca local para ocultarse de Dudley y su pandilla) y su conocimiento de las pandillas (gracias a que Dudley tenía algunos conocidos no muy “legales”), él fue quién se encargaría de verificar casos en el mundo muggle que se ajustaran al perfil del caso, mientras Severus, quién se había empapado de toda la cultura “sangre pura” y tenía conocimiento del ministerio (gracias a Lucius Malfoy) y conocimiento de los bajos fondos mágicos (gracias a sus días como mortífago) estaría encargado de los casos en el mundo mágico.

Harry tuvo una productiva reunión con los oficiales de Scotland Yard que tenían conocimiento del mundo mágico, Squibs en su mayoría, y le dieron acceso a los expedientes de “casos fríos” donde Harry pasó casi una semana enterrado en archivos y copiando cuanto caso sonaba prometedor. El fin de semana, Harry hizo un tamizado de los casos y halló los que se ajustaban más. Luego pregunto entre los “conocidos” de Dudley de su vida antes de los dementores, y encontró algunos casos extraños que agrego a la lista por tamizar. Finalmente, Harry terminó su tamizado y se preparó para presentar sus hallazgos.

Mientras Harry estuvo enterrado en papeles burocráticos y casos más fríos que el ártico así como el tratar con gente ciclada en la adolescencia, Severus estuvo indagando entre sus “antiguos contactos”, ya que los archivos del ministerio eran una broma y apenas encontró información fuera de la anotación “causas desconocidas” de la muerte de varias familias mágicas.

Los “antiguos contactos” fueron más productivos en ese aspecto, reduciendo la lista de casos que tenía Severus en sus manos y dejando solo aquellos que podían encajar en el perfil. Era algo bueno que el Ministerio les tuviera autorizada una línea de efectivo para “pagos por servicios” sin necesidad de justificar dichos gastos, los contactos poco ortodoxos preferían los pagos en metálico y la discreción.

Luego de una semana, Severus y Harry compararon sus hallazgos y encontraron que este asesino no era un criminal de ocasión. Dentro del mundo mágico, había tres casos que se ajustaban al perfil, todos ellos familias, dos mestizas y una sangre pura. Dentro del mundo muggle, había cuatro casos, también todos familias, no se sabía si eran mágicas o no, pero investigando a las familias, había fuertes sospechas de que al menos el niño hubiera nacido mágico.

Esa era la otra conexión, en todos los casos, cada familia solo tenía un hijo varón. Un hijo varón biológico al menos, ya que uno de los casos tenía dos hijos, pero uno de ellos, el menor, era adoptado y fue el único sobreviviente de esa masacre. El niño reporto que jamás vio nada, simplemente vio una luz y se desmayó, cuando despertó, estaba en un orfanato mientras un oficial le informaba que sus papás, abuela y hermano había muerto y él tuvo suerte de salir vivo.

Ese caso había sido en el mundo muggle y los oficiales pensaron que habían drogado al niño, pero nada se registró en sus exámenes de sangre, lo cual era curioso a ojos de los dos magos, ya que incluso las pociones dejaban rastros en la sangre y eso dejaba solo un hechizo aturdidor como la fuente del desmayo del chico.

Analizando cada caso, notaron que cada uno de ellos ocurrió después de 1981, el primero a inicios de 1982, siendo el último ese año, 8 casos de familias masacradas, con solo un sobreviviente y la única misericordia mostrada era la maldición asesina hacía los niños, luego de aturdirlos.

Ahí había un patrón, pero las familias solo compartían ese rasgo, un niño probablemente mágico o completamente mágico, dos padres y de ahí, variaba, había abuelos muertos, tíos y primos, cualquiera que estuviera en ese momento en la casa era asesinado, con la excepción del niño que no tenía sangre de esa familia.

Sí alguien le preguntara a Harry cual pensaba que era el patrón, diría que había cierta similitud en su propia historia, ya que sus padres fueron eliminados y lo intentaron matar, pero de nuevo, el modo de asesinato no correspondía. La única constante era la maldición asesina sobre el menor y una sola firma mágica en el lugar.

Severus Snape tenía pensamientos similares, había cierta coincidencia con la historia de su compañero pero había muchas cosas que no coincidían con la historia de Harry. En primera, solo los padres murieron en el caso de Harry, y aquí hablábamos de cualquier familiar que estuviera en la casa, en el momento del ataque; luego la edad de las victimas que iban desde el año hasta los 10, demasiado margen; y finalmente, había nacidos muggles, mestizos y sangrepuras entre las víctimas.

Definitivamente este era su caso más complicado hasta el momento. Tendrían que ampliar su investigación sobre las víctimas, y cada idea que se le ocurría, parecía aumentarle el dolor de su cabeza por el estrés. Quizás algo de “diversión” sería bueno, al menos para quitarse algo de estrés.

—Potter ¿Tendrías problemas en tomar un descanso y hacer algo para desestresarnos? —Preguntó Snape mientras se frotaba las sienes por el dolor de cabeza que ya había invadido todo su cráneo y daba vueltas por la oficina como basilisco enjaulado.

—¿Tu casa o la mía? —Contestó Harry rápidamente, sabiendo que a Snape le gustaba más su casa que la del ex-pocionista.

—Tu casa, la mía es un desastre en este momento y no tengo cabeza para limpiar nada—.

Harry rió ante la respuesta que ya esperaba—Siempre dices eso—Suspirando mientras conservaba su sonrisa, Harry movió su varita y acomodo todo el archivo que estaba desordenado por toda la habitación—Creo que nos vendría bien un descanso—.

Una vez acomodado todo, tanto Harry como Severus lanzaron múltiples protecciones a su oficina, que ni siquiera un contingente de Goblins de Gringotts podrían derribarlas y se fueron por su flu privado hacía el hogar de Harry.

* * *

Media hora después de haber atravesado el flu, Severus Snape tenía a un muy desnudo Harry Potter contra el colchón, lamiéndole y mordisqueándole el cuello, los hombros y el pecho al hombre más joven. Harry estaba sumido en el éxtasis. Lo estaba cada que el hombre se ocupaba de sus necesidades.

Todo había empezado poco más de dos años y medio atrás, cuando Ginny Weasley presionó para que ambos se casaran. Harry acababa de terminar una misión muy difícil y estaba en un periodo bastante tenso de su vida. Hacía malabares con su tiempo libre entre Ginny, Teddy y su carrera, aunado a que en esa misión casi había perdido una de sus piernas… fue el peor momento para el reclamo de Ginny.

Harry terminó la relación y aunque Ginny lloró y despotricó al principio, meses después aceptó que ambos estaban buscando cosas diferentes y quedaron en mejores términos. Sin Ginny en su ecuación, Harry se encontró dándole más atención a Teddy y fue cuando sus jefes, el Jefe auror Robards y el Ministro Shacklebolt, decidieron crear la “oficina” de aurores especiales, donde enviaron a Harry y Severus.

Al principio habían peleado y mordido con palabras uno al otro, pero tenían apenas un par de meses trabajando juntos cuando, luego de una misión especialmente satisfactoria donde habían capturado a un estafador de mujeres que las enamoraba y luego _Imperiaba_ para que le cedieran sus fortunas, que ambos bebieron un poco y entre bromas mordaces y retos de borrachos, ambos terminaron besándose.

No hablaron de ese beso, pero empezó a ser una ocurrencia común entre ambos y no paso mucho tiempo cuando ambos empezaron a escalar sus caricias hacia la masturbación conjunta y finalmente, la consumación del acto en lo que ambos habían descrito como “la mejor puta cogida de su vida”… hasta ese momento.

Ambos no habían hablado de su arreglo, pero ambos estaban conscientes de que no se trataba de una relación sino de algo para quitarse la presión. Y en medio de ese acuerdo tácito, ambos tenían cosas del otro en sus respectivos apartamentos.

En la casa de Severus estaba una de las escobas de carreras de Harry, dos pijamas, una taza de café, sus galletas favoritas, sus pantuflas y un cepillo de dientes, así como dos uniformes y ropa interior.

En la casa de Harry estaba un kit de pociones portátiles, dos botellas del whiskey favorito de Severus, su taza de café, un par de pijamas, dos pares de pantuflas, un cepillo de dientes y dos uniformes, también había juegos de ropa interior, así como el lobo de peluche favorito de Teddy y un par de pijamas infantiles.

Dependiendo de la casa donde fueran a pasar la noche, sería el desayuno al día siguiente. Si era en la casa de Severus, habría hotcakes con tocino para Severus, y otro plato casi igual pero en vez de tocino habría rebanadas gruesas de jamón para Harry. Si era en casa de Harry habría dos opciones, cereal y cereal con azúcar. El cereal normal era de Severus y Harry lo compraba solo para él, mientras Harry se servía un plato de cereal con azúcar y malvaviscos, con fruta al lado y mucho dulce de leche.

A ojos de cualquiera, se podía ver que entre ambos hombres había una complicidad y compenetración difícil de adquirir y sin embargo, para ambos era una relación puramente carnal en cuanto al sexo, una especie de amigos fuera del trabajo y compañeros muy cercanos en el trabajo.

Ahora estaban en la parte penetrativa del sexo y Harry adoraba cuando Severus se ponía un poco salvaje. Severus amaba como se veía Harry debajo suyo. Ambos amaban esos momentos en que estaban unidos por las caderas mientras dejaban que el instinto y los deseos tomaran su lugar, sintiendo el placer inundar todos sus sentidos.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, ambos hombres llegaron al clímax y una vez que los tremores abandonaron sus cuerpos, ambos se desplomaron en la cama ahora revuelta y llena del sudor y aroma de ambos.

—Wow—Dijo Harry rompiendo el cómodo silencio post-orgasmo luego de recuperar el aliento—Eso fue… excelente, justo lo que necesitaba—.

Severus Snape tenía una sonrisa torcida de satisfacción ante el elogio de su fuckbuddy mientras aun jadeaba un poco por el esfuerzo. Cuando empezaron esta relación sexual, jamás pensó que fuera a ser tan agradable. Harry se complementaba a la perfección con su cuerpo y las caricias que se daban mutuamente, le encendían como nadie. No es que hubiera tenido mucha experimentación durante sus años como mortífago y luego como doble espía, pero no era un virgen sin experiencia.

Harry se preguntaba menos, ya que su experiencia en sexo se había limitado a mujeres y pocas, pero con Snape todo fue… excitante. Había algo en el hombre que lo impulso esa vez a besarlo y continúo sintiendo ese algo durante el sexo con el hombre. Luego de esa primera vez, Harry hizo una profunda reflexión y llegó a la conclusión de que quizás era bisexual. El sexo con Ginny no había sido malo, pero le faltaba algo, algo que encontró en Severus y aunque tuvo un encuentro con otro hombre, un muggle una noche de copas, no se sintió igual.

Con un sencillo movimiento de muñeca, Harry los limpió a ambos, mientras Severus convocaba el cobertor y los cubría a ambos para dormir. El caso podía esperar hasta el día siguiente.


	2. Capítulo 2

La mañana siguiente recibió a Severus y Harry sentados en la mesa de la cocina, cada uno con un café, un plato de cereal vacío y con restos de leche, y multitud de folders en todo el resto de la mesa. Cada pila aunque parecía un desastre, era un desastre medido y ya habían sido revisados, mientras ambos hombres apuntaban pequeños detalles que parecían repetirse o que para sus instintos brillaban como el sol.

Luego de lo que fueron horas, y cambiando el plato de cereal por comida china para almorzar y unas latas de cerveza, ambos hombres tenían ahora varias anotaciones por revisar. Había varias cosas que cualquier investigador hubiera pasado por alto por considerarlas sin valor. Todas las familias eran diferentes, desde su tamaño, composición, clases sociales y religión.

Y esas diferencias eran precisamente una de las mayores coincidencias. El hecho de que no hubiera relación entre ellas excepto los detalles de que eran familias con un solo hijo biológico varón, probado/probablemente mágico. Debía haber un lugar donde todas estas familias convergieron en algún punto, un lugar que todas las familias visitaron, donde el asesino las hubiera visto y marcado como objetivo.

Con eso en mente, volvieron a revisar los archivos y cuando las cajas de comida china fueron reemplazadas por comida thai e hindú en la cena, había un lugar donde todas las familias habían ido: Pumpkin King Spirit.

Pumpkin King Spirit era una tienda de “novedades” cerca de Picadilly Circus. La tienda al parecer se especializaba en decoraciones y artículos alusivos a una festividad específica del año, que era Halloween, pero que vendía su parafernalia durante todo el año, permitiendo que la gente pudiera comprar sus adornos y demás con antelación.

Afortunadamente para el Departamento, ambos sabían moverse en el mundo muggle y fueron encubiertos al lugar. Ambos magos se habían aplicado hechizos de Glamour para poder observar sin que nadie los reconociera. Dieron varias vueltas y un par de ocasiones recurrieron a sus formas animagas para poder acercarse al local sin interactuar con nadie.

El lugar de hecho, se veía anodino comparado a los grandes almacenes. La fachada del local no se diferenciaba de otros, excepto por el estilo que se parecía al de Hogsmeade, una puerta de metal y madera, donde en el techo exterior se observaba un letrero de madera con un sencillo Jack-o-lantern grabado. Una reminiscencia de los letreros cuando la gente no sabía leer y dependía de estos símbolos para identificar los negocios.

Una vez cruzada la puerta el asunto era algo completamente distinto. Incluso ellos dos, tan acostumbrados a los dos espectros de la magia, no pudieron menos que sorprenderse del interior de la tienda. Si hubiera una forma de describir el interior de la tienda sería una extraña mezcla entre Mr. Magorium Emporium y Nightmare Before Christmas.

Todo a su alrededor tenía que ver de alguna u otra forma con Halloween. En donde estaban parados había un Árbol de Calabazas que brillaba cada una de ellas de forma espectral. Más adelante se observaba un grupo de fantasmas animados que salían de diversos recipientes, desde un tarro de galletas hasta una casa embrujada que les llegaría a las caderas.

Calabazas talladas, arboles tétricos, brujas volando en el techo atadas con hilos al mismo que impedían sus movimientos más allá de cierta ruta, vampiros enseñando los colmillos, y montones de dulces en calderos que “hervían” con vapores de luces trémulas.

Y eso era solo la primer habitación. Más allá de esa habitación se veía una serie de otras habitaciones tan abarrotadas como esta. Con pasos firmes, ambos hombres se adentraron en el laberintico recinto dedicado a la Noche de las Brujas.

* * *

Conforme más caminaban por el lugar, más en casa se sentían ambos magos. Había algo casi “mágico” en el lugar. Daban ganas de comprar las baratijas, dos de cada cosa. Cuando menos vieron, ya habían pasados un par de horas en el lugar y tanto Harry como Severus llevaban al menos un par de ítems en sus canastas.

Quitando esos detalles, no había realmente nada inusual en el lugar, excepto ese extraño influjo de “magia”, que fue resuelto cuando ambos se acercaron a la caja a pagar. El hombre frente a ellos parecía cualquier muggle gótico, excepto que la crepitante energía que desprendía de sus manos, invisibles para los seres del mundo muggle, era como fuegos artificiales para ellos.

El hombre era un poco más bajo que Severus, apenas un par de centímetros, de cabello negro y lacio, con algunos mechones teñidos de azul eléctrico. Usaba lentes oscuros, pero de armazón metalizado y recordando a unos goggles de soldador, mientras su ropa, enteramente negra, parecía haber sido tasajeada aquí y allá de forma artística. Algo de kohl en los ojos y varios piercing en una ceja, ambas orejas y el labio superior, completaban el cuadro.

—¿Va a ser una sola cuenta? —Preguntó el joven a ambos. Antes de que se dieran cuenta de la implicación de que venían juntos, Harry contestó que sí. El joven no se inmuto—Serán 15 libras y por una libra más les puedo dar una bolsa de malvaviscos “fantasmagóricos”—Harry asintió y el joven agregó la bolsa de golosinas—16 libras por favor—.

Severus saco las 16 libras antes de que Harry sacara siquiera su cartera y luego de que le dieron su cambio y la bolsa de sus compras, una bolsa de papel con asas y el logo de la tienda, ambos hombres salieron, topándose de frente con un loco pastor predicador del fin de los tiempos.

—¡Arrepiéntanse pecadores! ¡El fin del mundo está cerca! ¡Regresen a los caminos del señor! ¡No sigan ese camino de inmoralidad! ¡Aléjense de esta casa de pecado y paganismo! ¡O ARDERAN EN EL INFIERNO! —Dijo el extraño hombre, señalándolos al tiempo que blandía una cruz.

Este hombre era totalmente opuesto al mago-disfrazado-de-muggle que atendía la tienda. Era el clásico muggle loco predicador que gritaba sus consignas religiosas a todo pulmón, sin importarle si la gente lo escuchaba o no. Aunque se veía bastante pulcro para ser un loco. Era muy probable que tuviera algún cargo en una iglesia cercana.

Ambos hombres se alejaron del muggle loco y buscaron un lugar para aparecerse. La fase uno había sido completada y era hora de empezar la fase dos. Para ello necesitarían un voluntario.

* * *

—Déjenme ver si entendí, ¿Quieren que me tome esta poción rejuvenecedora y luego finja ser su hija? —Preguntó Ginny.

—Básicamente, sí. ¿Lo harás? —Preguntó Harry.

—¿No sería mejor si ocuparan a un auror? —Ginny no estaba segura de ser la persona para el puesto.

—Señorita Weasley ¿Exactamente por qué pregunta eso? ¿Se siente inadecuada para el papel? Porque déjeme decirle que su selección fue mi idea personal. No conozco a alguien que en su forma más joven tuviera tanto potencial dañino como usted, y en segundo término, sus hermanos gemelos. No, un auror del ministerio fundamenta sus acciones en reglamentos, mientras usted confía en sus instintos, y eso es lo que necesitamos—.

Ginny se sintió extrañamente reconfortada por algo que parecía un regaño y era un halago a la vez. Sabía ahora por que la habían elegido y estaba bien con eso.

—Lo haré, pero no se te ocurra ponerme un vestido rosa—Le dijo Ginny a Harry mientras este le prometía que sería un lindo jumper verde claro. Severus solo rodo los ojos y procedió a explicarle el plan a la exnovia de su compañero.

* * *

Tan solo unos 3 días después, Severus y Harry iban de vuelta a la tienda y todo se veía tan normal como la primera vez. Esta vez llevaban a su “hija”, una rejuvenecida Ginny con el prometido jumper verde claro. Le habían cortado el cabello y cualquier persona pensaría que Ginny de “5 años” era un niño pequeño.

Tanto Severus como Harry estaba más que convencidos de que el tipo de la tienda tenía que ser su sujeto, y habían pensado que lo mejor que podían hacer era plantar un cebo. Dado que la ocasión anterior, el hombre los había confundido con una pareja, jugarían con esa idea, y como necesitaban una familia como “objetivo”, le darían exactamente eso.

Ginny parecía, a todas luces, el “pequeño hijo adoptado” de una familia homoparental.

Aun cuando las familias atacadas habían sido todas heteroparentales, la constante de no fijarse en una familia estereotípica les daba la idea de que el asesino se centraba en el niño. El plan era que Ginny rompiera un objeto antes de pagar las compras, y el sujeto observara cuando Ginny ocupaba “magia accidental” para reparar el objeto. Ambos padres se verían “asombrados” y saldrían rápidamente del lugar. Luego volverían a la tienda y lentamente le darían algo de confianza al sujeto.

Así que, cuando el sujeto estaba cerca de ellos mientras miraban adornos, Ginny ejecutó la primera parte del plan y rompió un portavelas en forma de fantasma. El sonido de la cerámica rota atrajo la atención del dependiente y Ginny, viéndose claramente asustada, estiro sus manitas y el portavelas fue reparado y hecho flotar hasta le estante.

Tanto Harry como Severus se vieron “claramente afectados” por la magia “accidental” de su pequeña hija, así que rápidamente tomaron en brazos a la niña-que-parecía-un-niño y salieron corriendo luego de arrojar un par de billetes de 20 libras al mostrador e ignorando al muggle religioso loco que les gritaba sobre la anormalidad de sus caminos.

Una vez lejos de la vista de cualquier persona, los tres se aparecieron en el departamento de Harry y le dieron el vial con el antídoto de la poción a Ginny. Ginny se fue al cuarto de Harry para poder quitarse la ropa y que no fuera incomodo cambiar a su cuerpo adulto.

Una vez que Ginny era su yo adulto otra vez, ya vestida con su ropa habitual, los dos magos le agradecieron los servicios prestados y le prometieron que su pago estaría el lunes en su cuenta de Gringotts.

Luego de que Ginny se fue, ambos hombres decidieron comprar comida hindú para cenar, quizás algo de “distracción” y esperarían un par de días para lanzar la fase dos del cebo.

* * *

Como habían previsto, un par de días después, ambos magos estaban yendo a Pumpkin King Spirit, pareciendo nerviosos y revisando por detrás de sus hombros. El dependiente había mordido el cebo y cuando ambos entraron los atajo, dado que era muy temprano y solo estaban ellos tres.

—Hey, erhm, ¿Cómo están? —Dijo el dependiente nerviosamente a ambos hombres.

—Yo… nosotros… —Harry empezó a sacar su varita pero el dependiente saco la suya primero.

—¡No! No hay problema, soy un mago también, miren ¡Lumos! —La luz de la varita era la prueba de que el dependiente era un mago y sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, con un suave movimiento, el dependiente cerró las cortinas metálicas de la tienda. Nadie estaba aún afuera de la tienda, ni siquiera el predicador loco.

—¡Eres un mago! —Dijo Harry mientras Severus lanza miradas de muerte al hombre al tiempo que seguía sosteniendo su varita.

—Si, es un mago, pero ¿no podría ser uno oscuro? —Dijo Severus con voz peligrosa.

El dependiente, escuchando esto, decidió guardar su varita, a lo cual Severus respondió guardando la suya. Severus estaba estableciendo el ambiente “de confianza” para que el sujeto se sintiera cómodo y dispuesto a hablarles. De esta forma, sería fácil que Severus usara _Legeremancia_ sobre el individuo.

—Mira, no soy oscuro, en todo caso diría que soy gris ¿Eso te basta? Me llamó Claudius, Claudius Rosier—Severus miró a Harry y este le dio un asentimiento, indicando que “confiaba” en el individuo. Severus asintió en respuesta y Harry fue el siguiente en hablar.

—Hola, me llamó Michael Smith y este es mi esposo, Sebastián McGregor. Nosotros… bueno, pensamos que eras un muggle y que nuestro hijo había hecho magia accidental frente a ti. Como fuimos neutrales en la última guerra, no somos muy bien tratados por los aurores. Queríamos encargarnos nosotros mismos de _Obliviarte_ —.

El dependiente resoplo además de rodar los ojos—Créanme, jamás llamaría a los aurores. Los niños no pueden evitar usar su magia y los muggles suelen atribuir esos incidentes a cosas tan extrañas como la falta de sueño, creen que son alucinaciones y lo ignoran. No es necesario usar tantos hechizos en ellos—.

—¿Hogwarts o casa? —Preguntó Severus, mientras Claudius los guiaba a la trastienda y los invitaba a sentarse en una mesa, mientras aparecía un servicio de té.

Una vez sentados, Claudius empezó a preparar el té para cada uno mientras contestaba—Casa, fui educado en casa. Mi familia era de una rama de los Rosier que no tenía “tanta fuerza mágica”, lo que se traducía en que no creíamos en torturar y usar artes oscuras como respirar. No me malinterpreten, creo que deberíamos usar artes oscuras pero no perdernos en ellas—.

Severus asintió y de ahí siguió una conversación que podría considerarse banal. Gracias a esa conversación, se enteraron de que la familia de Claudius se había escondido desde la primera guerra, negándose a seguir a su primo Evan al servicio de Voldemort, lo que les valió el repudio de la rama principal de los Rosier.

Como el padre de Claudius tenía cierta fascinación por los artilugios muggles, se escondieron en el mundo muggle y aprendieron a vivir como ellos, pero aun así, presentaron sus TIMOS y EXTASIS, Claudius y su hermano. Luego, Claudius se había acostumbrado a vivir como muggle y una vez que fueron de vacaciones a Estados Unidos, quedo fascinado con toda la parafernalia de Halloween. Decidió que él pondría una tienda como esa que había visto, dedicada por entero a la fiesta.

Esa era toda su historia. Harry pensó que no tenía muchos giros, no hubo nada realmente grave que pudiera torcer la mente de Claudius, pero el hecho es que todas las familias que habían sido asesinadas, habían visitado antes esta tienda. Severus estaba teniendo pensamientos similares.

Al final de la improvisada reunión, Severus y Harry volvieron, ahora a la casa de Severus, y empezaron a repasar su plan.

* * *

—Mira Sev, sé que estás pensando lo mismo que yo. No es el sujeto. Pero el hecho es que es alguien que está cerca, podría ser un locatario vecino, algún cliente regular, e incluso el predicador loco—.

Severus seguía la caminata que daba el Gryffindor en la sala, mientras el seguía sentado en su sillón—Creo que tienes razón. Ya que Claudius Rosier es un mago, su firma mágica sirve para enmascarar otras. Podría ser cualquier persona regular—.

Ambos magos se sumergieron en sus pensamientos y luego de varias discusiones, llegaron a la conclusión de que el cebo que habían tendido para Claudius, serviría igual para cualquier otro. Varias personas los habían visto salir intempestivamente del local, abrazando a su “hijo” y alguien tendría que haber visto desde la calle lo que sucedió con la “magia accidental”.

—Debemos terminar la trampa—Dijo finalmente Harry—Debemos ir de nuevo a la tienda y hacer un pedido enorme de cosas de Halloween, le damos la dirección de Grimmauld Place, le quitamos los hechizos de ocultación y hacemos muy patente la dirección casi estando fuera de la tienda. De esa forma quién sea el sujeto, no podrá pensar que es “demasiado bueno” para ser verdad—.

Severus se levantó del sillón y se acercó a Harry, con aquella mirada que Harry conocía muy bien—Estoy de acuerdo. Si no funciona el cebo, siempre podemos volver a las notas y empezar a descartar una nueva lista de sospechosos. Aunque es probable que tengamos que recurrir a Robards pidiendo un especialista forense muggle para hacer nuevos perfiles de potenciales sospechosos—.

Harry sonrió y procedió a besar a su compañero. Por alguna razón, este caso les daba muchas ganas de estar en el colchón retozando.

* * *

Los dos magos llevaron a cabo su plan y pidieron bastantes cosas de la tienda. Claudius estaba exultante y aunque confiaba en la magia y su capacidad de hechizos, debía aceptar que tenía mucha curiosidad sobre donde vivirían estos dos magos. El pedido era bastante grande y Claudius, quién finalmente era un hombre de negocios, les ofreció el servicio de entrega a domicilio.

Ambos magos aceptaron y mientras la tienda se llenaba, Harry en su papel de Michael, le daba la dirección a Claudius. Severus en su personificación de Sebastián estaba atento a todas las personas que los escucharon y había dos locatarios vecinos demasiado atentos, el predicador loco y dos clientes que ya habían visto en sus interacciones anteriores y durante la vigilancia previa al primer acercamiento.

Una vez firmada la orden, ambos magos le agradecieron al tercero y se retiraron, haciendo patente que esperaban sus productos pronto, ya que se acercaba el Halloween y querían decorar en breve, mientras Harry repetía la dirección entre bromas con Claudius. Listo, la primera parte de la trampa estaba puesta y era hora de preparar la parte dos.

Una vez que estuvieron lejos de la vista de cualquier curioso, ambos magos se desaparecieron directo a Grimmauld Place y empezaron a quitar los hechizos de protección más nocivos, después de todo, querían al sujeto vivo. Dejarían el hechizo de ocultación para más en la madrugada, para cuando ya no hubiera muggles despiertos.

Una vez que dieron las 3 a.m., Harry convoco su magia y retiro el hechizo de ocultación de la señorial Mansión Black. Ya habían hablado con Kreacher sobre esto, y aunque el elfo estaba muy enfadado, había aceptado que era mejor que su amo arriesgara su vida en un terreno familiar. Y si moría, podía ser enterrado directamente en el cementerio Black que estaba en el jardín.

Ese último pensamiento no le agrado mucho a Snape aunque a Harry le dio risa.

En teoría, la entrega del pedido sería hasta el día siguiente, lo que indicaba que esa noche y la siguiente, tendrían que estar alerta a intrusos en la casa. Kreacher estaría atento a la sección trasera junto con el jardín, Severus los dos pisos superiores y Harry la planta baja y el frente de la casa.

Las horas pasaban y la noche iba haciéndose más y más oscura. Aun sin los hechizos de la Casa Black, la mansión era bastante tenebrosa, lo que ayudaría a la fachada de “locos por el Halloween” que habían construido para el caso. Y mientras patrullaba el lugar, Harry pensaba en muchas cosas sobre la misma.

Cuando terminó la guerra, él estaba tan decidido a restaurar la “antigua gloria” de la casa ancestral de los Black. La mansión Potter había sido atacada y destruida durante la primera guerra, y el terreno era tan amplio, que Harry había donado la propiedad a la nueva asociación de Hermione que buscaba darles hogares y cosas a las víctimas de la guerra, ya que muchos magos y brujas habían perdido sus hogares en esta última.

Luego una cosa y otra lo distrajeron y al final, la casa Black fue abandonada, Harry se mudó y Kreacher quedo como el guardián de Grimmauld Place. El elfo había intentado restaurar la mansión pero era un solo elfo contra todo un edificio que lucharía por permanecer así. Solo un miembro de la Casa Black podía levantar los hechizos y Harry había olvidado levantarlos. Solo hasta ese día habían sido retirados y en un futuro, Kreacher podría empezar a restaurar la propiedad en serio.

Después de este caso, Harry decidió que se tomaría un tiempo e intentaría una vez más restaurar la mansión. Después de todo, algún día Teddy sería el nuevo Lord Black y no sería bien visto que el heredero de la “Más Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black” no tuviera una mansión. Si quería un heredero para la Casa Potter, Ginny había estado de acuerdo con Harry en proveerle un servicio como sustituta.

Eran ahora las 5 a.m. cuando una de las alarmas estalló. El intruso no lo oiría pero los habitantes de la casa sí. Sin embargo, Harry no contaba con que el intruso entraría por la ventana de la única sala que daba hacía la calle y que este intruso lanzara primero los hechizos y preguntara después.

Apenas había esquivado el hechizo aturdidor y la sombra que era el intruso se acercó ominosamente a él. Podía verse la silueta de la varita y un hechizo murmurado en voz baja que resultó ser un _Diffindo_ , casi lo rebana en dos. Solo sus habilidades de lucha, nutridas durante años gracias a Voldemort y su obsesión por matarlo, le pusieron a salvo.

Contrario a las víctimas del asesino, Harry no era un mago indefenso. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera ser agarrado con la guardia baja. Algo que no volvería a repetirse.

El ruido de la alarma y la pelea, ya deberían haber alertado a Severus sobre donde estaba llevándose a cabo la pelea y Harry no se equivocó. Escuchó pasos que corrían en su dirección mientras él mantenía a raya al intruso lanzando cuanto hechizo recordaba que podría incapacitarlo, herirlo de gravedad, pero no matarlo. Y mientras peleaban, lo más destacado era su vestimenta. Vestía una capa blanca con capucha, de todas las cosas, que aun así cubría efectivamente su identidad.

Un efectivo hechizo aturdidor de parte de la varita de Severus y un simple chasquido de Kreacher, dejaron noqueado y atado con cadenas al intruso.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunto Severus, y parecía sinceramente consternado por el rasguño de un hechizo cortante desviado, en el hombro de Harry.

—Si, estoy bien Severus—Un hechizo de sanación murmurado y su hombro estaba liso de nuevo, un reparo y su túnica estaba entera. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho, Harry se acercó, aun con la varita en mano, a tomar la del atacante—Creo que debemos quitarle la capucha—Dijo Harry, haciendo precisamente eso y observando la figura dormida del loco predicador.


	3. Capítulo 3

Mientras Harry terminaba el papeleo de su último caso, varias semanas después, también estaba llenando el formulario de vacaciones. Se iba a tomar un año sabático para descansar de este último caso, y se pondría a restaurar la Mansión Black. La noticia hizo feliz a Kreacher, y luego de comentarlo con Andrómeda y Teddy, ambos decidieron acompañar a Harry con esta nueva aventura.

Mientras Harry terminaba el papeleo, Severus daba los últimos toques a la información del individuo. Luego de que lo llevaran al Ministerio, se le dio Veritaserum y confesó el motivo de sus crímenes.

El hombre se llamaba Azrael Johnson. Tenía apenas tres años cuando vio a su familia morir frente a él y ese era todo el recuerdo que poseía de ellos. De alguna forma, él sobrevivió a la masacre y terminó en el mundo muggle. Severus sospechaba de magia accidental. Una vez ahí, el policía que encontró al niño lo llevo a un orfanato, donde fue adoptado un año después, según el relato del sospechoso y los registros que encontraron en el mundo muggle. Los Johnson, la familia que lo adopto, le cambio el nombre de “John Smith” con que estaba registrado, por Azrael Johnson.

La familia que lo adoptó era la de un pastor anglicano muy devoto, rayando un poco en lo loco, y aun así, cuando el niño empezó a manifestar más magia accidental, los Johnson pensaron que se trataba de un don venido del cielo, así que cuando llego la carta de Hogwarts, no pusieron en duda su necesidad de educación.

Según los registros de Minerva, el señor Johnson había sido un alumno regular, de calificaciones decentes a buenas, con cierto talento para Encantamientos y un don sobresaliente para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Su verdadero interés parecía radicar en la teología mágica, y viendo que no existía la teología en el mundo mágico, una vez que termino sus EXTASIS, regresó al mundo muggle y ahí se le perdió la pista, al menos por los mágicos.

Ya en el mundo muggle, Azrael se metió al seminario luego de un examen donde se le autorizo a tomar su educación eclesiástica, siendo particularmente bueno en sus materias y a la edad de 22 años tuvo su primera congregación. Mientras estuvo en el mundo muggle, Azrael también había dejado de usar su magia, en su mayoría, con el fin de pasar desapercibido a los Mortífagos.

Cuando cumplió los 23, Azrael escuchó en un viaje al mundo mágico, para conseguir ingredientes para una poción que podría servirle a un squib que iba a su iglesia, sobre la historia de “El Niño Que Vivió”. De alguna forma retorcida, Azrael vio cierto paralelismo entre la historia de Harry y la del mesías Cristo. Entonces en su mente, Harry debía ser un mesías e incluso, podría ser la reencarnación de Cristo.

Para validar que Harry era EL MESIAS, empezó a probar a otros “candidatos”, considerándose a si mismo el verdadero Arcángel de la Muerte, por su propio nombre, Azrael. Esos habían sido los homicidios después del Halloween de 1981, y esos homicidios pararon cuando se reinició la guerra, con el renacimiento de Voldemort.

Una vez acabada la guerra, cuando _El Profeta_ y otros periódicos publicaron la muerte del Señor Oscuro, la información era incompleta y mucho de ella eran invenciones, pero todos los medios coincidan en una cosa: Harry había matado a Voldemort. Pero dieron a entender que lo había matado como si Harry fuera un asesino.

Eso, en los libros del hombre, ponía una mancha en el alma de Harry. Siguiendo su razonamiento anterior, Harry no podía ser el mesías que anhelaba y entonces, reanudo la “búsqueda”, reiniciando sus homicidios y llevándolos a este momento en el tiempo.

Sobre su teoría de sangrepura, el hombre fue sometido a una prueba de linaje, su nombre era Frey y era parte de la, hasta ese momento, extinta familia sangrepura Moreau. Una familia sangrepura que no compartía los ideales de Voldemort y por lo mismo, fue cazada hasta su aniquilación total. Al menos eso se había creído.

Independientemente de la sentencia del hombre, él había procreado y su hijo ahora era el heredero de la bóveda Moreau.

Severus fue tan lejos como para averiguar sobre su tiempo en el seminario y parecía todo completamente normal, excepto por un psicólogo que le dio una evaluación previo a graduarse donde decía que había cierto nivel de psicosis, pero fue refutado por otro psicólogo, y al final, Azrael pudo graduarse y tener su propia congregación.

Evidentemente, las ideas religiosas permearon en su mente ya dañada y con las secuelas del único recuerdo de su familia biológica, siendo asesinados, el hombre se había convertido en una bomba de tiempo y la historia de Harry fue el detonador.

Severus puso punto final y envió el informe. Satisfecho con terminar un caso más, pensó que sería algo bueno celebrar con su compañero. Quizás algo de comida china y un buen vino. También algo de chocolate derretido. Se merecían algo de relajación.

Sin embargo, cuando le dijo a Harry sus planes para esa noche, Harry rechazó la oferta. Había solicitado un año sabático y tanto Andrómeda como su ahijado Teddy se habían mudado a Grimmauld Place. Harry le contó a Severus sobre sus planes de remodelación y lo emocionado que estaba Kreacher y sus invitados con la idea de darle nueva vida a la Mansión Black.

Aunque Severus sabía que no era dueño del tiempo de Harry, de alguna forma le molesto que el hombre ya no estuviera ahí. Sin embargo, Severus no quería detenerse a pensar en eso. Era… incomodo y totalmente infantil lo que sentía. Algo parecido a los celos. Por lo que aplastó la emoción, le dijo a Harry que se divirtiera tirando paredes y pegando papel tapiz.

Harry alcanzó a gritarle a Severus que porque no pedía también un año sabático. Severus le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, descartando la recomendación, pero luego, en la privacidad de su hogar, pensó en que no era mala idea. Él no se llevaba bien con nadie más que Harry, ningún auror podría trabajar con él.

Así que, a pesar de su mejor opinión, Severus se encontró pidiendo el año sabático recomendado, haciendo que sus jefes suspiraran tranquilos. Robards y Kingsley sabían que ni Harry ni Severus podría trabajar solos, así que el que se tomaran un año de vacaciones, los dos, era lo mejor para ellos y el Departamento.

La última aparición laboral de ambos, fue en el juicio de Frey Moreau, Azrael Johnson en el mundo muggle, donde fue condenado a perpetua en Azkaban y se le suprimió la magia.

* * *

Severus no estaba seguro de porque, pero los últimos meses, que deberían haber sido tranquilos, se había estado sintiendo… inquieto.

El primer mes de sus vacaciones autoimpuestas, lo había pasado en grande. Dado que su último caso se había cerrado a finales de noviembre, paso todo diciembre disfrutando de la solitud de su hogar. En su opinión, la mejor Navidad era la que se pasaba en soledad, viendo la nieve caer, con una taza de café caliente en las manos, la chimenea rugiendo y debajo de una colcha.

Esa fue exactamente su Navidad, y año nuevo… y cumpleaños.

Después de su cumpleaños, la emoción de no hacer nada empezó a decaer y continúo decayendo con cada nuevo día, aunque no fue algo que fuera muy evidente, sino pequeñas cosas.

Por ejemplo, a mediados de febrero, Severus tuvo que hacer limpieza de los gabinetes de la cocina y encontró una caja de cereal con azúcar a medio acabar. El cereal de Harry. Tiro la caja de cereal y en sus compras habituales, compro una nueva caja. Luego fue la taza favorita de Harry la que fue objeto de su atención. Estaba llena de polvo y se decidió a limpiarla, la lavo, seco con cuidado y coloco de vuelta en su lugar habitual.

Continuo así hasta marzo, notando esas pequeñas cosas que Harry había dejado atrás, antes de irse de sabático. Hasta finales de ese mes fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Preservando. Severus estaba manteniendo las cosas de Harry, tal como Harry las había dejado. El cereal seguía en la gaveta, la taza seguía ahí guardada, incluso el cepillo de dientes continuaba en el vaso del baño.

Aun sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo, Severus no hizo nada para cambiar su status quo en el corto plazo, racionalizando que estaba preservando las cosas del Gryffindor para que no notara nada extraño cuando ambos regresaran de su sabático.

Abril fue extraño, ya que recibió una carta del hombre, donde le enviaba una pequeña actualización de cómo iba la remodelación, así como una petición de que Severus le escribiera de vuelta, sobre qué tal la estaba pasando en sus vacaciones.

Increíblemente, Severus hizo eso y describió lo descansado que se sentía a últimas fechas, de cómo había estado necesitando algo de solitud y silencio, pero no lo sabía. Continúo describiendo en detalle las cosas que había estado haciendo en su casa, como limpiarla a fondo, tirar algunas cosas viejas y ese tipo de actividades. Cuando menos vio Severus, ya había llenado un metro de pergamino. Aun así, envió la misiva con la lechuza, luego de aplicarle un buen hechizo encogedor.

Mayo llegó en una exhalación y Severus recibió una nueva actualización vía lechuza sobre la remodelación de Grimmauld Place. Esta tenía anexa una foto donde el ahijado de Harry, Teddy, llevaba un overol manchado de pintura, pero con la cara risueña y satisfecha luego de haber ayudado a su padrino a pintar la sala principal de la Mansión.

La sala se veía bastante más acogedora con aquellos tonos azules y verdes, bastante claros y más simples que el tapiz de tela pesada y llena de brocados que había antes.

En respuesta, Severus escribió una larga carta donde relataba algunas cosas menores, pero sobre todo escribió sobre algunos casos anteriores donde Harry había hecho algo particularmente gracioso. Al final de la carta, Severus le pedía, le recordara aquel lugar de comida japonesa que habían visitado hace un par de años.

Desde Junio hasta septiembre, ese fue el nuevo status quo para Severus, una vez por mes recibía una carta con una actualización de la Mansión Black, algunas pequeñas cosas que Harry le contaba, recuerdos compartidos de cosas graciosas durante sus casos y luego de leer la carta, Severus procedía a hacer una carta bastante larga con detalles de las pequeñas cosas mundanas que hacía, para finalizar la carta con alguna nota más “sencilla”, pero que denotaba que seguía recordando a Harry.

Lo que sucedió a principios de octubre fue lo que sacudió el mundo de Severus y lo obligó a replantearse su situación actual.

* * *

Severus Snape, era en muchas formas, un hombre sencillo. Sus necesidades eran pocas y bastantes limitadas. No era quisquilloso con la comida o bebida, y mientras tuviera un techo sobre su cabeza, ingredientes de pociones y un trabajo que le proveyera los galeones suficientes para vivir sin preocuparse, él era feliz.

Mientras trabajaba, Harry le proveyó otra necesidad, la sexual, y estuvo bastante bien, pero los últimos meses, Severus se había estado sintiendo algo frustrado en ese departamento. Hasta el momento se había intentado masturbar y fue fácil los primeros meses, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo, era cada vez más difícil conseguir eyacular cuando se tocaba.

En octubre, la primera semana de ese mes, una sex-shop que estaba cerca de su hogar había tenido una barata de DVDs. Severus, viendo el cartel, se encogió de hombros y se dijo a si mismo que no haría daño algo de material para sus actividades. Luego de casi una hora, finalmente compro dos donde la portada parecía interesante.

Llegando a casa, y luego de cenar, Severus decidió ver uno de los DVDs. Eligió uno donde había un chico bonito de cabello negro en la portada, que llevaba un collar de perro con correa, mientras el que solo podría ser su amo, lo llevaba paseando sobre una hermosa cama cubierta de satín rojo sangre.

Poniendo hechizos silenciadores alrededor de su hogar, por si acaso había algún vecino chismoso, Severus cerró las cortinas de su casa, encendió la televisión y el reproductor de DVDs (otra idea de Harry para tener algo en que perder tiempo cuando estuvieran relajándose). La escena era bastante cliché.

El chico bonito era un esclavo comprado en una subasta de sumisos, y el hombre que lo compró estaba entrenándolo. Ya habían pasado la parte de desnudarse lentamente, y ahora el chico estaba aprendiendo como le gustaban a su amo las felaciones.

Los ojos verdes del chico brillaban con lujuria mientras succionaba aquel miembro, lamiéndolo lentamente y mirando hacía la cámara que sostenía su amo para inmortalizar su cara al darle una mamada. Su cabello negro revuelto le daba un aire aún más lujurioso y para rematar la escena, cuando el amo eyaculo, el chico estaba tragando todo el semen en su garganta, para luego mostrar la boca abierta ante la lente, en señal de que efectivamente había tragado todo.

—¿Te gusto, Sev? —Escuchó Severus decir al chico de la película y se congeló en seco, con la mano aun en su inhiesto miembro, al que estaba tratando de exprimir desesperadamente. ¿Desde cuándo un DVD podía interactuar con quién lo veía?

El chico del DVD efectivamente tenía el cabello revuelto, pero era más un cabello de cama que el cabello naturalmente despeinado que parecía tener en la portada. Y sus ojos no eran verdes sino azules. Severus incluso tomó la portada y observo que el chico de la pantalla era el mismo que en la portada.

Algo no estaba bien.

Dejó correr el DVD y siguió observando la escena, dispuesto a exprimir su miembro que seguía duro, a pesar de sus obvias alucinaciones. Ya tendría tiempo de analizar eso cuando estuviera menos frustrado por su falta de orgasmo.

La escena ahora mostraba al joven abriendo sus nalgas con sus manos, dejando su agujero expuesto a su amo, quién procedió a utilizar diversos juguetes con el fin de lubricar y dilatar el esfínter apretado del chico.

—Tan apretado—Decía el hombre, que a Severus le parecía era similar a él mismo—Tan estrecho, un canal virgen—.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Sev? —Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa cara lujuriosa, de ojos verdes y cabello revuelto, labios carnosos que invitaban a ser besados, y esa trabajada entrada—Vamos Sev, lléname—.

El hombre en la pantalla se había embadurnado su miembro y la cara del hombre de repente, era un clon perfecto de la suya. Cuando penetro a su esclavo, su cara era indescriptible, el vaivén de las embestidas era tan familiar y desesperante por eso mismo.

Luego de minutos que parecieron eternos, el chico apretó sus nalgas, intentando maximizar la fricción de aquel pene dentro suyo y se mordía el labio, justo como hacía Harry antes de llegar al clímax. Al tiempo que el amo terminaba dentro de su esclavo, Severus terminaba lo suyo en el sillón de su casa.

Finalmente había terminado de masturbarse pero ahora tenía un problema más serio. Pensó que se estaba enamorando de Harry. Así que Severus hizo lo que sabía hacer mejor, usar la lógica.

Los últimos meses había estado frustrado sexualmente, pero no fue sino hasta que empezó a recibir las cartas que su masturbación empezó a ser difícil. Las pocas veces que logro llegar al orgasmo sin problemas fue luego de aquellas cartas, porque recordaba algún encuentro particularmente ardiente. Había conservado las cosas del Gryffindor tal como las había dejado este. Desde su cereal hasta su ropa, incluso la horrible sudadera de los Chudley Cannons que Harry usaba como pijama a veces. Luego, estaba el hecho de que cuando recibía una carta, contestaba con otra que superaba al menos cuatro veces el tamaño de la original.

Si, la lógica indicaba que se había enamorado del Gryffindor.

* * *

A pesar de la epifanía de que estaba enamorado de Harry, Severus aun así tardo hasta el último día del mes en ir a confrontar al Gryffindor. Así que ahí estaba ahora, tocando a la puerta de la, ahora visible, Mansión Black, esperando a que le abrieran.

Esperaba hablar con Harry, diciendo rápidamente lo que había preparado y luego irse, pero no esperaba a Andrómeda Tonks, viéndolo fijamente y barriéndolo de arriba abajo con esa mirada de sospechar de él, que todo Slytherin conocía perfectamente.

Luego del escrutinio de Andrómeda, Severus fue invitado a pasar por la mujer. Así es como Severus se encontró siendo atendido por Kreacher en una sala, la misma sala donde había sido atacado Harry la noche en que capturaron al asesino de familias. Con una taza de café caliente, justo como le gustaba, Severus estaba en un incómodo silencio junto a Andrómeda que lo veía con una sonrisa sardónica en los labios.

—¿Sev? —Severus casi tira su taza de café cuando escucho la voz de Harry. Sentía sus manos sudando y el corazón latiéndole desbocado en su pecho. La sola visión de Harry, incluso con ese disfraz de Zorro, el personaje de la novela, le hacía sentirse vivo de nuevo—No es que no me dé gusto verte, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? —.

Severus estaba por contéstale cuando una voz infantil gritó—¡Tío Harry! ¡Ya estoy listo! —Andrómeda sonrió condescendientemente a Harry y luego a Severus, llamó a Kreacher con la mano y le dijo que era hora. Luego salió de la sala y dejó a los dos hombres a solas.

—Este, es decir, yo… quería… —Severus jamás se había sentido así de nervioso en su vida. Respiro hondo y estaba por soltar su discurso cuando el niño, Teddy, volvió a gritar.

—¡Tío! ¡Los dulces! —Harry suspiró y sonrió tristemente a Severus.

—Voy Teddy. Lo siento Severus, ¿podrías venir en otra ocasión? Aunque si es importante, ¿Podrías venir en un par de horas? Teddy se muere por ir a pedir dulces, ya que disfrazamos a Kreacher y saldrá con nosotros vestido de Yoda, y fingirá ser el hermanito de Teddy. No creo que te divierta ir a pedir dulces con nosotros—Terminó Harry con esa misma sonrisa triste.

—Me gustaría—Harry se sorprendió por la declaración.

—¿Qué has dicho? —.

—Dije, me gustaría. Es decir, no me incomodaría acompañarlos a pedir dulces aunque… dame un minuto—Con un pase de su varita, Severus transformo sus ropas en una túnica negra con capucha, de terciopelo y transfiguro un penique de su bolsillo en una guadaña de madera—Creo que esto es más apropiado—.

Harry sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que aumentaba el pulso de Severus, y que le llegaba hasta los ojos—De alguna forma, te queda bien. Entonces, vamos, Teddy no va a aguantar un minuto más—.

Severus sonrió y siguió a Harry hasta la puerta, donde ya lo esperaban Teddy vestido como un caballero Jedi, Kreacher como Yoda, Andrómeda iba vestida de “bruja” del oeste.

—¿Nos acompañaras, Severus? —Preguntó Andrómeda.

—Aparentemente—Contestó Severus sin darle a Andrómeda ni un ápice de emoción que pudiera usar en su contra, pero Severus lo sabía mejor, la mujer había estado en Slytherin, no tendría problema en ver a través de su fachada.

Juntos, atravesaron la puerta y se lanzaron a las hordas de familias que pedían dulces en la calle.

* * *

No fue la conversación más agradable, ni la más adecuada, tampoco era el tiempo correcto y sin embargo, derramar lo que sentía por el Gryffindor, a los oídos del objeto de su afecto, le hizo sentir ligero y en paz. Severus le habló de cómo se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos originales de compañerismo, en algún punto mutaron a afecto genuino.

Harry escuchó atentamente y para sorpresa de Severus, le tomo la mano y siguió caminando, vigilando a Teddy que llevaba a rastras a su abuela y Kreacher, llenando su bolsa con dulces con cada casa que visitaban. Kreacher se veía muy feliz y Andrómeda parecía algo cansada pero también feliz de ver a su nieto siendo como cualquier otro niño en esas fechas.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué piensas? —Pregunto Severus después de un prolongado silencio.

—¿Qué crees que pienso Sev? Te estoy tomando de la mano, te he invitado a pedir dulces con mi familia, y no he soltado tu mano para nada desde que la tome. No eres el único que ha estado dándole vueltas a este asunto ¿Sabes? Cuando te empecé a escribir, fue porque te extrañaba mucho, pero no encontré algo que decirte, excepto sobre la casa ¿Patético, no? —Harry se sonrojo al decir esto.

—¿Sientes lo mismo? —Harry asintió y Severus suspiro—¿Ahora qué? —.

—Como lo veo, tenemos dos opciones. Fingimos que nada paso, y cuando regresemos al trabajo en diciembre, podemos volver a ser los que éramos. La otra opción es dejarnos de idioteces y empezar algo—.

Severus lo medito unos segundos pero no tenía dudas—Prefiero intentarlo—.

Harry sonrió antes de contestar—Yo también—.

Ambos hombres se besaron tiernamente, dado que había muchos niños a su alrededor, pero el hambre en sus ojos dejaba muy en claro sus deseos.

—Por cierto, ¿No te importa si me mudo? Tengo que verificar que no hayas hecho alguna locura en la casa, aunque la sala parece aceptable—Le dijo Severus luego de separarse tras el beso.

Harry sonrió, sabiendo que los Slytherins se sentían incomodos cuando de sentimientos se trataba—En lo absoluto, tengo la habitación ideal para ti—.

Severus levantó una ceja, mientras seguía caminando al lado de Harry, y sus manos enlazadas. Harry sonrió con malicia—La mía, por supuesto—.

Delante de ellos, Andrómeda había escuchado toda la conversación y sonrió como un gato luego de atrapar un canario. Esos dos eran tan trasparentes como celofán. Era evidente que Severus se mudaría a la mansión y ella tendría que reforzar los hechizos silenciadores alrededor de la habitación de Teddy, la suya y la de Kreacher. Por mucho que amara a Harry y Severus, no quería saber sobre su vida sexual, muchas gracias.

Teddy y Kreacher iban ajenos a todo esto mientras llenaban sus bolsas con tantos dulces que les estaba siendo difícil cargarlas. Sus sonrisas plenas solo evidenciaban que para esos dos, esta era la mejor noche de sus vidas.


	4. Epílogo

La mañana del primero de noviembre fue luminosa en muchos aspectos. La Mansión Black, de la Más Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black, estaba vibrando con la intensidad de la magia nueva. Teddy Lupin, futuro Lord Black, estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta luego de comerse un montón de dulces a escondidas de su abuela y padrino, ayudado por Kreacher quien tenía cierta debilidad por el niño.

Kreacher vigilaba el sueño de su pequeño amo, sabiendo que la Casa Black estaba a salvo por fin. Desde el amo Regulus, nadie había hecho vibrar así el corazón del ancestral edificio. Su misión había sido completada y sabía que apenas tendría un par de años más de vida, quizás tres. Su vida había estado ligada a dos misiones, la primera destruir aquel horrible medallón que se cobró la vida de su amo Regulus, y la segunda, la misión encomendada por su ama, de encontrar un heredero digno de la Noble Casa de los Black.

Cuando el amo Harry regresó, ahora sí dispuesto a renovar la mansión, Kreacher sintió el pulso de magia del niño que iba con el amo. Nada hizo más feliz a Kreacher, que saber que ese niño metamorfomago era el heredero de la Casa. Kreacher puso entonces más empeño en hacer de Grimmauld Place un verdadero hogar para Teddy Lupin, a futuro Teddy Black.

El día anterior, con el impulso de Samhain, y luego de que Andrómeda guiara a Harry en las antiguas costumbres, el ritual de purificación le dio a las protecciones de la Mansión el impulso necesario para activar las líneas de sangre antigua, que envolvieron al pequeño Teddy en su bendición. Por magia y por el Ministerio, Teddy Lupin había sido elegido como futuro Lord Black.

La Mansión casi brillaba de felicidad y Kreacher sonreía sinceramente mientras observaba al niño respirar acompasadamente dentro de su sueño.

En otro lado de la mansión, una Andrómeda Tonks madrugadora, estaba haciendo el desayuno para su familia. Kreacher prefería los gofres, Teddy los hotcakes con miel, Harry los prefería con chocolate y crema batida, ella con mantequilla y miel de maple. Y si Harry estaba en lo correcto, Severus prefería un buen par de huevos con tocino que cualquier cosa dulce.

El pensamiento de estar cocinando para tantos, hizo sonreír a Andrómeda que pensó que cuando murió su marido e hija, su vida había acabado. El día anterior hablo con Ted en sus sueños, contándole lo grande que estaba Teddy y lo orgullosos que estarían Nymphadora y Remus. Casi pudo escuchas a su hija decirle "¡No me digas Nymphadora! ¡Soy Tonks!". Ese recuerdo la hacía querer sonreír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

Los últimos habitantes de la Mansión estaban en ese momento durmiendo juntos, desnudos y debajo de un montón de mantas y colchas cálidas. La noche anterior había sido una de revelaciones. Severus no era el único que llevaba meses en esa situación. Saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos fue, por mucho, mejor que sus fantasías.

Saberse amado, y amar en consecuencia, hizo que el sexo que antes era salvaje y divertido, se convirtiera en una experiencia casi trascendental. La noche anterior habían hecho el amor y eso los hizo darse cuenta de la verdadera magnitud de sus sentimientos.

Durmieron abrazados, luego de verse los rostros, acariciándose cada pequeño resquicio, buscando grabar en sus memorias el rostro de su ser amado. Al fin cobraba sentido la frase "perderse en sus ojos".

Cuando finalmente se quedaron dormidos, casi podían oír sus corazones latir a un solo ritmo.

La Casa Black, la Mansión de una familia considerada oscura durante tantos años, por fin sentía la vida volver. El tapiz del árbol genealógico se había renovado, ya sin la mancha de la magia de Walburga y ahora exhibía los nombres de todos los Black, incluso los que fueron repudiados. Nueva sangre había llegado a renovar el verdadero lema de los Black, cambiado por un loco hace tantos siglos. El lema real de la familia Black había sido _"Toujours à coeur pur"_ , siempre con un corazón puro.

Todos los habitantes actuales de la mansión, tenían ese lema en sus corazones.


End file.
